marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Who You Really Are
Who You Really Are is the twelfth episode in the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. The episode aired on March 10, 2015. Plot Summary Lady Sif walked out of the water from a beach in Portugal with no memory of why she was on Earth, except that she was trailing something known only as kava. She flung away a man who tried to approach her at the beach. She was later found by Phil Coulson and his team who started investigating the mystery about her memory loss. They realized that Sif was after a Kree who came to Earth looking for someone. After investigating at a hotel, Skye and Bobbi confronted the Kree where they realized that he needed nitrogen to hide his blue skin. During the fight that followed, Skye lost control of her powers and set off a small tremor. The Kree was then apprehended and questioned. He said his name was Vin-Tak. Coulson's team weren't able to learn anything about Vin-Tak's truncheon. He said that it was a device used to tamper with someone's memory and that only he could activate it. When Coulson denied to return it to him, Vin-Tak performed an acrobatic move, stole the truncheon, and used it to give Sif her memories back. He told them about the war waged by the Kree millions of years ago and that the underground city on Earth was one of many facilities that conducted experiments to create soldiers for the Kree through Terragenesis - a process that transformed living beings into super-powered creatures. Vin-Tak was one amongst those who opposed such experiments and had come to Earth to destroy all those who were changed by the process. Also, he revealed that there were many diviners that could unlock similar temples. Startled by the revelations, Skye started creating tremors due to her unstable emotions. Vin-Tak and Sif realized she was one of the people affected by the Terragenesis and started pursuing her. Afraid of her own powers, Skye immobilized herself. This convinced Sif that Skye wasn't a threat and she then returned to Asgard with Vin-Tak, who lost his memory during the final fight. Before leaving, Sif warned Coulson and May that there were many forces at work and that Coulson would not be able to stop whatever that was going to happen. All the while, Mack tried to convince Bobbi to get rid of Hunter, who might be a hindrance to their plan. But instead, Hunter took Coulson's offer and became a permanent S.H.I.E.L.D. employee. Everyone blamed Fitz for keeping Skye's DNA results a secret from them and Skye overheard Mack calling her a "danger" after which she locked herself up. Hunter, who became more suspicious about Mack and Bobbi, confronted Mack about it and was beaten down by him. Cast Main Cast: *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse Guest Stars: *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Eddie McClintock as Vin-Tak *Alexandra Manea as Nurse *Lidia Porto as Head Nurse *Danny Lopes as Bruno *Ben Griesse as Tiago *Ruben Rabasa as Mister Cardozo *Markell Andrew as Officer Carvalho Reference *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.